Skip Beat: Your heart is mine
by eurielle
Summary: Amamiya Chiori just want to do good in her acting when a guy named Fuwa Sho appeared in her life because her fairy godmother, well sort of, Kyoko sent him to her. Her very peaceful and quiet life became a roller coaster because of this. what will happen now? Does knowing that he's there make everything complete? Find out and love a very new and exciting love story between this two.
1. Voice 1

_**Kon'nichiwa minna~san! This is Amamiya and Sho's story. It's called " Skip Beat: Your heart is mine. Please look forward to it.**_

_**Sa mga kababayan kong Pilipino na nagbabasa ng aking mga istorya, salamat at ikinalulugod kong malaman na inyong inaabangan ang aking isinusulat.**_

Amamiya Chiori is waiting for her best friend and senpai Mogami Kyoko. They promised each other to go shopping with their other friend Kotonami Kanae or also known as Moko. But Moko-san called her to tell her that something happened in their filming site so she couldn't come, so now she's waiting for Kyoko.

She met Mogami Kyoko in a show which they are together. She really wants to be Natsu, the leader of the 'bully girls' but the character went to Kyoko that's why she scribbled letters full of hatred in her notebook. But then something happened that make her want to change, and it's because of Kyoko, now, she view Kyoko as her "Eternal Butterfly." She feels that she owed Kyoko something big so she became a member of Love Me, a section in LME productions that their president, Lord Takarada made for those actors and actresses that he think are good but they are missing LOVE, voluntarily.

As she look at her watch, she saw that Kyoko is already half an hour late in their appointment. She's still waiting when a red convertible, sports car parked in front of the building. A man emerged from it. The guy wear a color grayish-brown vest and blue jeans. He has sunglasses in his eyes. He has gray Nike shoes on his feet.

He look around the area and then walk to the building. Once he get in, the staff and cast whispered to each other. There's someone who even said, " Kyaa." _Gosh, so annoying, _she thought.

They all began to talk about him. He raised his right arm to touch his sunglasses and slide it to his head, then he grinned at them and winked. The girls went wild and go to him, they asked for his autograph, a kiss, etc. She heard one of the crew said, " What is Fuwa Sho doing here?" _Fuwa Sho? Nani?_ She's shocked. So this is Fuwa Sho. She doesn't really have anything to do with singers and she doesn't have time to listen to music because she always need to memorize and practice her lines, so she don't know every person who rise in music industry this days.

She turned her back to them and dialed Kyoko's phone number. When she start walking out of the building, she heard Sho say, " Where is Amamiya Chiori-sama?" she stopped and looked back. She felt everyone's eyes on her, some wondering why and some with jealousy.

She said, " Yes?"

" That's you? Well, Kyoko told me to get you. She said that you need someone to come with you." he said.

She stared at him then considered that this is something to talk about privately so she went to him and hold his hands, she wonder about the jolt she felt when she did, and dragged him with her outside.

" Where's Kyoko? She demanded.

" The last time I saw her, she's in her film site. So, what about you, where do you want to go?" he asked. She felt him studying her. She's annoyed, so she stared back and check him out too.

" What?" he said again. "You didn't answer my question."

" What question?" she asked, forgot about it.

" Where do you want to go?" he said, you could hear the impatience in his voice.

She look at him sharply, " If you didn't want to come and get me, then why are you here? Besides, I don't know you."

He's shocked, apparently he learned that someone doesn't know him, " You don't know me? Where on earth are you?"

" In front of you, baka. And yes, I don't know you. Who are you really? Come on and tell me so that I can go already.? She said.

Still dumbfounded, he said, " I'm Fuwa Sho. The great Fuwa Sho. The one who will rock this world, the music industry. And I will be number one, greater than Tsuruga Ren. Yes, that's right. Bwahahaha." he said, laughing like crazy.

"_What the heck?"_ she thought. " I don't really care if you're greater than Tsuruga-san or whatever but what are you doing here?"

" I am here to get you. Kyoko said that she will only forgive me if I will go with you." he said.

She look at him, " What did you do to Kyoko?" she said, rather loud.

" Woah, woah. Relaxed. I don't need to tell you that. Come on, ride on the car so that we could go already." he dragged her. She tried to stop him by putting friction between her shoes and the asphalt but there's no good result, he still make her ride with him.

On the drive, he said, " So where do you want to go?"

" I'm going home. I will just move the date for tomorrow," she said.

" But I'm here tomorrow too," he said.

" No, You are a not. Besides, aren't you a singer or something? You practice your song or sleep in your house. Do not come back tomorrow." she said.

" How did you know that I'm a singer?" he asked, teasing. He sighed, " You listen to me. Kyoko said that I need to go wherever you go, so I need to know your address and get you every morning, then I need to know your schedule so that I'll know when to get you in the afternoon."

She stared at him, " What are you talking about? You said that Kyoko told you to get me? Maybe it's just for today. I know that Kyoko wouldn't let some JERK like you to always pester me. No, I do not believe you. Just park the car over there and let me out. I'll just take taxi." she said.

" No, tell me your address and the direction of your house," he insisted.

" No, you park there and I'll go out," she said.

" No," he answered.

" Yes," she said.

" Argh!" she screamed. She lost to this guy. She gave her address and the direction. When they arrived at her house, she wondered why he's silent. She look at him and saw him looking at her, " What?" she said.

" I'll come tomorrow," he said, seriously.

" Yeah, yeah. Bye Thank you for the ride," she said then go out.

Amamiya went inside, she continued walking to her bedroom. When she arrived there, she put down her bag in the couch and get clothes. She went straight to the bathroom and start the faucet, she need to relaxed her aching body. She let the water run to the bathtub while she take off her clothes. She put them in the basket beside the sink. When the tub is full, she stop the running water and then raised her leg and put it in the the tub, she let her body down and feel the warm water against her bare skin.

When she finished taking a bath, she rise and get the towel. She put the towel on her body and wipe it. Then, she cover her body with it and tie a know so that it won't take off. She put on her clothes and went to her desk. She studied her next lines and practiced it. She looked in the alarm clock in her bedside table and saw that it's already nine in the evening. She's already asleep when she remembered that she need to call Kyoko to ask what has had happened today.

**Hello, Minna-san. This is the second story. I hope that you'll like it too just as much as you like my first one. Thank you very much.**


	2. Voice 2

**Hi, minna-san. Someone told me that my story lack of the character's feeling and that mine is giving different aura than the original, and I believed her for I saw that part as a mistake too. But I like her because she's honest and that she recognized my mistake as I recognized it too.**

A week has passed since she met Sho. He did not show up as he promised. _It's not like I'm waiting for him to appear, _she thought. She doesn't really understand herself, she like to see him. She miss him too. She doesn't know what to do. She wanted to ask Kyoko if she heard about Sho but she's afraid to ask.

She sigh. _What's her problem, really? _She doesn't like him, so why did she like to see him? It's not like they are friends. They just met once and he only drove her home. Of course he forgot about her already, she's only Kyoko friend, someone who he drove home unwillingly and with a hurry.

She look at the time, _eleven, _she thought. She get her bag and go out of the building. She's going to meet Moko and Kyoko to celebrate for Kyoko and Tsuruga's new relationship. She's happy for her friend. She knew that Kyoko has feelings for Tsuruga and that she was afraid to show it because she doesn't know his feelings and she feared that it will be a disaster again, just like when he fell in love with Sho.

She ride a taxi to the restaurant and karaoke bar that the three of them go to when they like to celebrate or talk about something. She went to the bar counter to ask where the other two were. The bartender said, " They are upstairs, same room you get every time you're here."

"Thank you," she said. She went upstairs and find the room. She knocked and Kyoko opened it.

" You're late," she heard her say.

" No, I'm not," she said, she went to sit beside Moko. " And if I am, blame the traffic."

Moko laughed, " We always blame traffic." She get a canned drink and open it. She passed it to Amamiya.

"Thank you," she said.

" Come on, you sing too," Kyoko said. " I sang three songs already."

" Later, I need to relax my head first. The work is hectic today. The lead was absent, and some backups

did not do their lines right so we need to do it over and over."

" That's bad," Kyoko agreed. " Is that another show you are doing?"

" Yeah," she said. She and Kyoko were in the same show. They haven't finish filming yet but the story became more and more interesting. " It's a new one. We've filmed two weeks already."

" Really?" Moko said. " I haven't heard about it."

" It's called Rainy Day. I think they are going to promote it after this month, when we film more," she told her.

" Is that so? I will definitely expect it," she said.

" Congrats," Kyoko said.

" Thank you," she said.

They used that free time to rejoice. They sing, dance and talk to each other all night. When they went home, it's already three in the morning. Amamiya went inside her house silently so that her mom will not wake up. She went upstairs and changed to her pajamas. She went to bed and sleep.

She woke up at daybreak and looked at her clock. She saw that it was already nine 'o clock am.

She went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth. She took off her clothes and took a shower. She went downstairs and saw that her mom had breakfast earlier.

When her mom saw her, she said, " Amamiya, when did you go home last night?"

" Three," she replied.

" That's late," she said.

" Yeah. I'm sorry mom. Me and my friends didn't saw the time," she explained. " We partied happily and we were unaware of the time."

" It's okay," her mom said blissfully. " At least you made friends."

She smiled, " I am delighted too, mom. I never knew that I could meet someone who can become my friend."

" But why? Is it because of what happened before?" she asked.

" Yeah, and many more. But now I can accept what happened in the past. I now know that I can change and I am happy about it. If I haven't met Kyoko-san, I don't know if I have the courage to face everything."

" Oh sweetie," her mom said. She went to her and hugged her. " I always knew that it was hard for you, but I didn't know what to do. You were caught up with your character, so much that I could not believe it. When they told you, us, that they are going to remove you from the show because you already cause too much trouble, I was so sad. I knew that being an actress is all you want but they are took it away from you, that's why when you made appearances again, and those new shows you're into, I promised myself that I will be your number one fan. I promised that I will do everything so that they wouldn't get the thing you love from you again.

" Mom," she hugged her back. " Oh mom, thank you. I guarantee you, I will do my best and that I will try not succumb to it again, that I will control myself. But mom, I can't promise you that I wouldn't become my character again. I need to do that to make a great and believable projection of the character I am doing."

" Yes, yes, I know, and I will not stop you. Sweetie, I believe in you," she said. " Go on, continue eating. Put your plates in the sink and leave it there, I will see to it later. You need to go and do your best."

" Thanks, mom," she said. She continue eating and when she finished, she did what her mom told her. When she's done, she said, " Mom I'm going."

" Bye, sweetheart, take care," she answered.

" You too," she replied.

Amamiya went to LME and went straight to the Love Me sec. Quarters. Kyoko was not there and Moko hurried to leave. Amamiya looked at her assignment for that day. She saw that she need to go and become a helper of someone. She look at it again, _Sho Fuwa? _What the heck? She's going to become a nanny of that guy? NOOOO.

She sighed. There's nothing she could do. It's an assignment, she may ignore it now but she still need to do it soon. She went to his place, the one that was written in the address book. She approached the gate and pressed the doorbell. The intercom showed a woman's face and it talked, " Yes? What do you need?"

_Her boyfriend called me to babysit him but he already has his own nanny and the nanny's asking me what I need? _" Uhmm, I am here for Fuwa Sho. He requested for me from LME production's Love Me sec." she said.

" Love me?" she asked, then laughed. " What a stupid name. Oh well, please wait." the woman told her.

_I know it's stupid but what can I do, I'm not the one who named it. _She wait for her to come back. After a few minutes, she saw Sho open the door and go to her. He open the gate with a big smile, he said, "Hi, long time no see. Come inside."

She went with him and took a look around of the house. The house is shockingly clean, maybe the woman she saw earlier is cleaning it. She saw a pictures of him with his band mates, a solo, and some of his awards. She saw a large television in the family room and a small table in the kitchen. His house is spacious and everything is in order.

She heard him call the woman. The woman went down from the stairs, maybe to change clothes. Maybe they are doing it before she came. She puckered her lips and mock herself, _What is it with you if they did it, huh? Nothing, nothing. _

He saw her gesture the sofa in the receiving room, " Please sit right there." he said. She went there and sit.

" What do you want me to do?" she asked.

" Let's talked about that later. Let me get you something first." he said. " And I want you to meet Shoko-san, she's my manager."

The woman, whose name is Shoko, reach out her hand. " Please to meet you, I'm Shoko Aki."

She get her hand and shake it. " I am Amamiya Chiori. Nice to meet you too."

" Let's sit," she said.

" Yes," she answered.

" So, what do you do, Amamiya-san? I mean, are you working in the showbiz too?"

" Yeah, I am an actress," she answered to the older woman.

" Really? Are you part of the LME agency?" she asked, curiosity is in her eyes.

" I'm afraid, but no. I only volunteered to become a member of the Love Me section of the agency to improve my acting." she said.

" Are all the members are special or something?" Shoko asked.

Amamiya think about it carefully then said, " Yes, they're special."

" Truly? Are there many members?" she asked again, apparently she's interested in the biggest agency in Japan.

Before she could answer, Sho appeared and put down the pitcher of juice and some cups and biscuits. Then, he sit in the other couch. He said to Amamiya, " Come on, eat."

" It's okay, I ate a breakfast," she said.

He shrugged. " Eat if you feel you want to."

" So Amamiya-san, are there many members of your section?" Shoki said.

" Ah, no. There are only three of us," she said.

" Really? So you guys are special that's why there's only three of you?"

" I don't know about that. President Takarada made the Love Me section for those who act without love, so he tried to bring us in so that we could change our views about that." she said. " Besides, President is really different, way different from others."  
" I heard about that. He has a peculiar habit, they said," she told her.

" Uh-huh, that's right, sometimes I want to regret volunteering to become a member but someone I look up to is there," she said.

" Someone you look up too," Sho said. He could not prevent himself from participating the discussion.

" Yes. Mogami Kyoko-san," she said, smiling.

" You look up to... Kyoko? Kyoko?" he said. He met Shoko's eyes.

" Yeah, she's my reason to change. I owed her a lot, and I want to become a better actress and be like her." she said defensively.

" Is Kyoko one of the member?" Shoko asked.

" Yeah, I heard, that she's the number one member, then Moko-san is the second one." she said.

She heard Sho chuckled, " Number one member, she's really pathetic."

" It's not her fault that she lose the capacity to love, okay? The one at fault was the one who broke her heart," she said in defense for Kyoko.

A silence hung in the air. The reason why she lost the capacity to love is... Shoko look at Sho.

He said quietly, " Let me get some more." And he get the plate and went to the kitchen.

" What happened there?" she asked at Shoko.

" Have you heard about his past with Kyoko?" she said.

" Oh, yeah," she said, then sighed. " I'm sorry about that." she said to Sho when he came back.

" Sorry for what?" he asked.

" For that part. No, forget it. So what do you want me to do?" she asked.

He let that one passed, " Shoko here is going to visit her family on weekend and I need a substitute manager."

" Okay, when will I start?" she asked.

" Just come here on weekend, Saturday morning. Shoko will tell you what to do for the time she's gone." he said.

They start to talk about what she need to do for the weekend as a substitute manager for Sho. They came to conclusions and everything all set up. When they finished, Amamiya stand in her feet and tell them good-bye. Sho accompanied her to the gate.

" See you on Saturday," he said.

" Yes, see you," she answered. Then turned around.

" Wait," he called her.

" Yes?" she asked.

" Do you have a ride?" he asked.

" No, I am going to take a taxi," she answered.

" Don't. I will going to drive you home," he said.

" No, I'll just take a taxi, really, Sho-kun, don't mind me," she said.

" No, wait here, don't go away. I'll just tell Shoko-san about it. Please wait," he insist.

" O-okay." she said, defeated.

He opened the garage and bring out the car in the drive way. He opened the driver side and went out, just like the first time she saw him, then went to her. He hold her arm and led her to the passenger's seat. He opened the door and let her in. Then her turned to the other side and went to the driver's seat. He start driving. When they are in freeway, there is a long traffic. The silence is killing her so she said, " Can we listen to song?"

" Okay," he said, then open the stereo. The song is his song, Prisoner. " Isn't that amazing? They are playing my song." he said happily.

" Yeah. I watch the promotional video with Moko-san," she said.

" Really? How do you like it?" he said, happy that Amamiya watch it.

" I found that Kyoko-san is really an amazing actress," she answered.

" Huh?" he said, his eyebrows almost meet at the center of his forehead. " I'm asking about the song."

" Huh, it's good," she said.

" Only good?" he asked.

" Oh, it's cool, really." she said.

He sighed, " Whatever," he muttered.

_I'm prisoner in paradise_

_ Boku no yami ni tsukisasatta kimi wa_

_ I'm prisoner in paradise_

_ Eien ni nukenai toge_

_ Zankoku na hodo_

_ Utsukushii ai ni_

_ Tojikomerarete shimatta yo_

The song hung between them. His voice is so cold and suave, it's so good in the ear. He's really a good singer and the song he sing are cool too. They arrived at the her place without talking after that. She went out of his car and closed the door. He sped away and she stared after his car. _What happened to him? _She asked herself. Then went inside.

**Sorry for the one-day late update. I did not find anytime to write yesterday. This is the second chapter, please look forward to the next one.**


	3. Voice 3

**Kon'nichiwa minna-san, today is Monday and I am going to write the third chapter of Your heart is mine. The truth is, it's hard to write this story because it is somewhat original. There's no way that Sho and Amamiya will be together in the original. When I was writing the story of Kyoko and Ren, a thought popped in my mind and then I gave a life to this story even if I know that the two of them couldn't be together because it's impossible.**

On Saturday, at nine in the morning, Amamiya went to Akatoki Agency, Sho's agency after she went from LME. She entered the building and went straight to the reception desk in the front lobby. She could feel every person's eyes on her, and really, she couldn't find fault at that. Know the reason? It's because she's wearing the official Love Me suit, a hot pink jumpsuit. _Of course they're going to stare at me, the color is very noticeable. _She frowned and then sighed.

"Uhmm, excuse me," she said to the receptionist. She looked up. " Can I asked you if where is Fuwa Sho's room?"

The woman behind the desk stared at her. She need to snap her fingers in front of her so that she can go back to the real world. " H-huh? Can you please repeat it?" she said, embarrassed.

" I said, can you please tell me if where is Fuwa Sho? Or can you call him for me please?" she told her.

" W-well, what do you need him for?" the receptionist asked and Amamiya thought, _This question again. Why do they always think that I need something from him?_

" None, please call him already or I'll be late and he's going to get angry," she said.

" W-wait," she said. Then she get the phone receiver in the desk and dialed a number. She called someone but Amamiya didn't understand what she said because another girls who was passing by stopped walking and stared at her, then she start laughing and pointing at her.

" Look at that," she hear her say, " What a pink..."

" Maybe she want to get attention so much that she wear something like that," the other one said.

" Or maybe, she doesn't have any audition suit or dress so she used her work suit," the first one said.

Amamiya feel the anger rising from her stomach like a bile wanting to get out. She could feel her head heating with fury. _Gosh, she's furious_. She look at the receptionist, apparently she finished the call already. " What did he say?"

" I just call the security, miss. You are distracting the peace of this building. Please go out immediately if you do not want the guard to drag you," she said.

She exploded, " I told you to call Fuwa Sho! Fuwa! Didn't you understand that? Am I not clear when I told you to call him here?"

Before the receptionist can answer, the securities disembarked from the exits. They saw Amamiya and concluded that she's the one who is " disturbing the peace." They put their hand on her arms and dragged her outside. Every one who saw laughed at the scene. When the securities threw her outside, she tried to get in but they stopped her.

Inside the building, in the lobby, one of Sho's band mate saw what happened. She look outside and saw the girl in pink, she was still trying to get in and she's screaming like crazy. _I think I need to call Sho._ He got his phone out and called Sho. " Bro, someone in pink is trying to get in touch to you but the receptionist called the security. Come downstairs to see what is happening," he said.

" Okay, coming down," Sho said. When he came down, there is no scene that is happening. The front lobby is as quiet as a cemetery. He look around and saw his band mate waving at him. He went to him and said, " I don't see any scene."

" Look outside, man," he said, pointing on the direction the road.

Sho look and saw Amamiya in a hot pink... _Is that jumpsuit? _He thought. He walk to the door and to her. " Amamiya, why are you here? Why didn't you go-" He didn't finished his question. The girl look at her, her eyes is showing malice and hatred. There is a dark aura surrounding her and she laugh evilly.

" You want to know what happened?" she said, then laughed again. " I tell you what happened..." And then she start telling him what happened, with a crazy smile on her face. God, she's scary.

" Man, why didn't you call me? I gave my number to you, right? Now we only wasted some of our precious time," he said.

" What are you talking about?" she shouted. " Blame your agency's receptionist. Don't blame me, I didn't do anything wrong."

" It's not her fault that you wear something suspicious," he said,

" Suspicious?" she answered, then look at her clothing. " It's not my fault that we need to wear this at work. President Takarada told us that we need to wear this this week when we do our assignment, what do I know about that. It's not my fault."

" Okay, okay," he said. " Come one, let's talk about my schedule and then you will going to meet my band mates."

She leered at him, " What ever." And walk in front of him.

" Do you know where you're going?' he asked, then walk beside her.

They reached the hallway where the elevator is. They stopped in one of the elevators and he pressed the up button in the wall. They wait for a minute or two when the elevator in front of them open. They went in and he clicked their floor number. The elevator stopped so many times and there are many people who walked in and some of them stared at Amamiya.

She seems not to care. The truth is, he's shocked too. He saw Kyoko wear one of those jumpsuits before and even now, he was still shock. When Kyoko told him that a friend of her need a ride, he doesn't expect to meet someone like Amamiya. She and Kyoko has the same aura, well Kyoko's scary aura not the sweet one. He sighed. When Amamiya mentioned the other day that the reason Kyoko lost love is the one who hurt her, he was very affected. He knew that it was him and that Amamiya is correct... _ No... no.. no way. It's stupid Kyoko's fault. Why, she went with me right away when I asked her. I'm not the one who decided. She's the one who happily come. _Yes, that's right. It's not his fault.

The elevator opened in their floor. They went out and walked in the hallway. Whenever they passed, every one stare at Amamiya. He heard her sighed so he look at her, " You know what, you can change your clothes. I don't really need a manager that get more attention than I do."

" It's not my fault and I told you that already," she pouted. " Besides, I didn't bring any change of clothes."

" Then let's talk about the schedule, and you should meet my band mates," he said, and lead her to a room with a name Fuwa Sho in the name box. They went inside and his band mate are all in there waiting for them, including Ryui, the one who called her earlier. " Guys, meet my sub-manager, Amamiya Chiori."

" H-hi, nice to meet you," she said, apparently she's flustered. She bowed two-three times.

" Hi," a guy seated in the ottoman beside a big set of drums said. " I am Masamori Akia, the drummer.

Another guy who seat in the opposite side said, " And I am Masayoshi Ryui, the guitarist, I saw you earlier in the front lobby when you were looking for Sho. I'm sorry I didn't help you. I only think that I haven't seen you with Sho before so.." he shrugged.

" It's o-okay," she said.

" And I'm Nobuyuki Seiji. Nice to meet you Chiori-chi," he said, grinning. He held her hands and shake it enthusiastically. Then, he dragged her in one of the chairs and let her sit.

" T-thank you," she said, and flushed.

He laughed, " You're so cute." She blushed more. " Oh, and I play the keyboards. If you want to learn you can always ask me." He beamed at her and then stand beside her.

A guy who went to get a drink earlier emerged from a another room. He put down the canned drinks in the center table and then sit in one of the sofa.

He look at Amamiya and then smirked. _What the-? Why is this one smirking? Is anything funny? _

Her questions was answered when he laughed and said, " I saw you earlier too, when you went in the building. Man, that's the first time I saw something pink, I mean, totally pink. It blind my eyes for a second." Then laughed again.

She glanced at him below her lashes, and said in a very slowly voice, " Hmmm, yeah? Well, I wished you've been blind forever. He he." Then laugh evilly. " You want me to curse you? I can, you know." She said, dark aura surrounds her again.

The guy shrieked, " Sorry, I was just teasing." The others laughed, although they could feel the chill run to their veins when they heard that.

"So what's your name? Maybe I could use it in my spell," she suggested. " Come on now."

The guy thought that if he say his name, she could easily curse him, but if he didn't tell her, she will hunt him forever. " I-i-i'm Yoshinohi Takuya."

She smiled at him sweetly, her eyes changed back to normal, she's not glaring anymore. " Nice to meet you Yoshinohi-san" She sing-song her sentence.

"N-nice to meet you," he answered, astonished with the changed and the beauty behind that poisonous glare of hers. _Wahh.. She's cute._

" That's enough," Sho said. " Amamiya will going to substitute Shoko-san. Amamiya, please tell us our schedule."

Amamiya stand and get her briefcase. She opened it and took out the agenda. She read it to them and said, " You should know this by now right? Didn't Shoko-san tell you about this stuff beforehand?'

" Yes, not that we forgot them, but we think of many things that we don't know which. That's why we need manager," Ryui said.

Sho look at her, " Yeah, because we are awesome."

_Huh? _" O-okay, then can we go now? Do you guys know where it is?"

" Yup, our driver will going to send us there."

" Are we going to ride in a bus or something?" she inquired.

They look at her and she feel the heat went to her face. " We ride in a van. Because we already record the music, we only need Sho's voice, so we don't need the instrument."

"Yeah, I know. So, c-come on." she said.

They walk to the back exit where the van is waiting. Everyone gets in and Amamiya has the privilege to sit right next to Sho. She squeezed over to the left. She asked, " Is this trip take a while?"

" Yes, because the recording is not in our agency and in the other recording company, it may take a while to go there so you could sleep if you want."

" Then, it means that it will take hours to go there?" she said, bewildered.

" No, of course not. Maybe an hour, but not that long," he answered.

She breathe loosely, " Thank God."

While in the ride, she was aware of Sho's body heat beside her. And everytime they curve to the left, he always lean-to her. She sighed, _God, help me not to make many sin today. I could ravish the one beside me if I want to, and I do. _She closed her eyes and lean in the window. Thank God, she's in the window seat. She began to imagine things until she sleep.

" Ughh," she moaned, and opened her eyes. Someone is shaking her. She opened one eye and look at the person who is disturbing her. " Are we there?" She tried to sit.

" Yes. Come, get up already," he said. It's Sho.

She get out and stand. Then she stretch a few times. When she look up, everyone is staring at her. She blushed. She put on her bag and get the comb, and begin combing her hair while walking to them. After that, she get a wipe and, wipe her face. She doesn't need to think about make-up because she's not using any.

They went inside the recording company and asked the receptionist where their record studio. They help them find it and accommodate them nicely. Apparently, the director and producers are there to listen and watch.

There are little chat and greetings. Then, they start. Sho went to the other side, where the real recording is going to happen. He got a headphone and put it in his head. Then went to the microphone. When the song begin to play, he wait a little second then sing to the music.

He sang two more songs, then take a break. She gave him his water bottle.

" Why not cold?" he asked.

She really did not give him a cold water, " Do you know that if you drink a cold water after you use your voice, you'll damage your throat?"

" And you know this because?" he said.

She shrugged, " A common sense. Besides I always drink warm water after practicing my lines so that I wouldn't get any scratchy voice when I do it in the real scene."

He look at her, and the others too. " What?" she asked.

" Really huh? I forgot you are an actress and use your voice when you act." he said.

" It's hard, sometimes we need to sing too. Before, I got a small role, I think I am one of the choir," she shook her head. " I think that's the hardest one to do. Not that I can't sing. What reason why they choose me in a choir if I can't sing, right? Memorizing the lyrics are easy, singing it is easy too. But I don't have patience for someone who have trouble with it. Now that I think about it, I need to change of that attitude too."

" You can sing?" he asked.

" N-no, not that much," she answered. He was still staring at her. " What?"

" Nothing," he said.

Then after the break, they continue recording. They finished it at two in the afternoon. They said their good-bye and thanks to the people who are there. When they are in the van, Sho said, " What do you think of me?"

" Huh? Why are you asking that now?" she said.

" That's not what I mean. You know, do I look cool while recording?" he said, his face is full of hope.

She look at his face then, said, " A little."

" Eeeh?" he said, eyebrows meet. His band mates tried to stifle their laugh until they couldn't stop it. They snickered. He look at them sharply. And look back at her, " A little? What's wrong with you ear?" After that, he ignored her through out the ride. She silently laugh. _What a guy..._

Their next stop is the pictorial. He's going to have pictorial for his new album. His band mates are in the album too so they came with him today. Even though they arrived already, Sho doesn't talk to her again. _This man, he really want to hear me praise him? What am I? A fangirl of his?_

" Hey, you two. If you don't talk to each other, how can you do something?" Akia said.

" It's not my fault if someone gave a little compliment to other," he said.

" Well, it's not my fault if someone wants a flattery so much it hurts when I told him a little. Hmmm?" she said.

" Whatever," he turned his back at her.

_Hmmph, egotistical b***rd._ " Let's go Akia."

" Y-yeah," he said, confused about what's going on between the two.

They went to a room where their costumes and make-up artists were waiting. Amamiya sit in one of the chairs in the set waiting for them to come out from the room. When they did, her jaw dropped at what she saw. All the guys are wearing a black dress and trousers, with different designs and styles. But what caught her is the color of their hair and eyes. _What the heck? _She thought. Then she saw Sho, tall, with that I-am-so-cool air of his. He look in her direction and she met his eyes. _You changed your opinion of me now? _His eyes seem to say. She look away so that he couldn't see her reply.

All of them went to the pictorial set and the photographer start to give instructions, taking picture, yell to them of what they should or shouldn't do. In everything that happened, Amamiya only watched them. After the pictorial, Sho waved her to come. She walked to him wondering what is that all about. Then the photographer told some instructions. She stood there in the middle of the set with Sho. _What happened just now? _They asked her to pose with Sho while they take pictures?

" What is this about?" she asked him.

" A commemoration picture. You don't want?" he said.

" F-fine," she said. Because she's a good actress and can produce a great smile, her photo turned out fine.

" Okay, the two of you," the photographer said.

" Eh?" she exclaimed.

" I asked him if he could take a picture of us," he said, then hold her hand and the let her stand. He went behind her and put his hands in her shoulders. " Look in the camera and... smile." The camera flashed, and she gave a troubled smile. She doesn't know if that one turned good.

" Us too!" Seiji happily announced. They all went there and stand beside her and Sho.

" One... two... three... Peace!" they said, grinning.

After the pictorial, they went back to the agency. " That was a lot of fun," she said.

" And we'll have more tomorrow and the next, next day," Sho said. " Do you have a ride home?"

" None, I'll take taxi, or better yet, the subway," she said.

" Subway? No way," he said. " I'll drive you home," Then he pulled her with him to his car.

That night, as she tried to sleep, she remembered how Sho placed his hands on her shoulder. She blushed, _What is she thinking? _Sho will not like her. He's already near the top and I am just starting, besides, what if he learn about my past?

**Third chapter... Men, I finished it. It's so hard to write this chapter and I don't know how to end it that's why it took a long time to write it. Please look forward to the next chapter. Amamiya will discover her feelings for Sho soon, and what about Sho? Sho's point of view on Next chapter!**


	4. Voice 4

**Yes, so this is the fourth one. Just as I promised, I will write this chapter with Sho's point of view. I may write some parts with Amamiya's, but this chapter is for Sho entirely. **

Sho woke up when the sunbeam hit his eyelid. He open one eye and lift his arm to cover his eyes when the sun hit him. He took off the bed cover and stood on the side of the bed. He walked and took the shirt that was laid on the chair's arm and went to the bathroom. He took off his shorts and opened the showers. He step in and feel the cold water run to his body. He shook his head towards the shower and turn it off. He got the soap and rub it in his body. He opened the shower and let the water flow once again, then turned it off before reaching the towel.

He dry his body before setting the towel in his waist. He walk to the room into his walk-in closet. He trod to cabinet full of his shirts and then pick a blue t-shirt, the sleeves were torn. He walk to the pants section and pick a jeans. He put them on and went downstairs straight to the kitchen pantry. He got the box of cereal and a bowl, then he get the milk from the fridge. He pour cereal and milk into the bowl and eat it with a spoon. He finished his breakfast and went to the garage and opened it. He rode in his car and drive away from his house ( Shoko's except he's living there for a moment since the flat he and Kyoko before was left when their war begin.) He went to Akatoki Agency.

When he arrives in the vicinity, his friend, Takuya is waiting for him in the entrance. He met him halfway there.

He said, " What are you doing here? Where are the others?"

" They're in the room. Your manager is there," he answered.

" Shoko?" he asked.

"Heck, no. Your sub-manager," then he winked at Sho. " Your manager is so cool even though she's a bit scary at first."

He glared at him, " You are not thinking of asking her out, do you?" He said with irritation in his voice. They are now walking to the elevator in the hallway. As usual, everyone is staring at him. If his not in bad mood, maybe he will smile at them like he always do.

He laughed, so hard that the people around them looked, " Are you jealous?" He glared at him again. Takuya laughed more.

"It's not funny. Don't make a joke out of this. I am warning you that you better hands off of her because she will not be permanent," he said, annoyed.

Takuya became serious, " Is that what you are thinking? That you cannot have her or have relationship with her because she's not permanent?" He only look at him. " Then it is right not to lead her on."

" I am not leading her on. I never did such thing. If you like her, then go ahead. I will not stop you. Besides, I am just concerned," he denied. He sound as if he's not convincing Takuya but himself.

" Tell that to your self," he said. " Sho, you are my friend and I, we, saw that you like her. I will not repeat this again. Try to deny your feelings but I guarantee you, you will hear from the others too."

He sighed. When the elevator door opened, he walk to the room reserved for him. He opened it and saw that everyone were already there. Amamiya, in her pink jumpsuit, is talking with Seiji about something that seems to be super important. He was displeased at what he saw. He turned his back and slumped in the big chair and brought out his phone to look like he doesn't care what's happening. Then he heard Amamiya and Seiji laughed, their hands intertwined with each others. He looked at them sharply, " Could you lower down your voice? You are so noisy."

Amamiya looked at him, " Oh, hi. We didn't know you're there. Maybe because you didn't even greet us. Right, Seiji-kun?" She said with sarcasm.

" Yes, yes, Sho-chi," he agreed. " Why are you in bad mood?"

" None of your business," he sneered at them.

Amamiya sighed. He saw her stand and get her bag. She opened it and told them to listen. As she tell them what they are going to do that they, Sho stared at her.

" Sho, Sho, are you listening?" he heard Amamiya say.

He blinked, " Huh?"

" You are not listening, are you?" she said. " If you have a question, just ask the others." Then turned her back at them and went outside.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

" Man, why don't you listen once in a while?" Akia said.

"What did she told you?" he asked instead.

" She said we need to go to Tanaka Dancing Center. Shoko's schedule for you today is that and nothing more." Ryui said.

" Wahhh. So we are going to practice dancing? Is it for Sho's new P.V.?" Seji asked.

" Yeah. Amamiya said that she's going to come with us but she needs to go back in the afternoon so she's asking you earlier if she could," Ryui told him.

" No way!" he declined. " She's my manager. She need to stay by my side until I told her to go."

" I am your SUB-MANAGER." Amamiya spoke behind him.

" So?" he said. " This is your assignment right? You want me to call LME and tell them that you are not doing what you need to do?"

Everyone backed away. They all went outside, leaving the two of them in the room.

Amamiya glared at him, her eyes was full of contempt. She said," I do not care if you tell them. Besides, what are you doing, hiring a LME agent to come in your agency? Isn't that what you call treacherous?"

" Me? Treachery? No way. You are not a LME agent or actress. You told me yourself right? Your agency doesn't like you to go so you agreed voluntarily to become a Love Me member?" he said.

She grinned at him, " Is that what you heard? Are you deaf?"

" I am not deaf!" he interfered.

"- I am a LME actress, even if I am with another agency, because Lord Takarada adopted me into his palace so you cannot tell me what to do, beside you haven't heard what I want to say and you are already exploding." she said.

" And what do you want? Do you have a date this afternoon that's why you want to go home early?" he said.

" What if I have?" she challenged.

He stared at her. She shrugged, " None of my business. Go do what you want." He said, then walk to the kitchen. He stayed there, sulking. When he went out, he saw no one. He called Takuya and he said that they are in the cafeteria. He went there and saw them without Amamiya.

" Where is she?" he asked.

" Who is she?" Seiji said.

" Amamiya," he said silently.

" Ahhh." they said.

" What 'ahh'?" he said, confused. He scowled at them.

" You told her to do what she want right?" Akia said.

He stopped. Then he look at them, " You knew that?"

" Yeah, she's here with us a while ago and then she went... home" Ryui said.

_What's with the pause? _" Really?" then he didn't talk anymore.

Half an hour after, Amamiya entered the cafeteria. She changed her jumpsuit into a jeans and blouse. She tied her hair too. She went to their table, smiling.

" Sorry, I'm late. I changed clothes," she didn't look at him. She walks around and sit beside Seiji. _Why are they so closed? _He asked himself.

" Then are we going to the dance class?" he asked. She didn't answer.

Akia said, " Yeah."

They stood and walked out of the building. Because they do not need to ride the van because they've got their own car, they are free from drivers. Except for Amamiya, all of them has a car. They halt ed to stop when Amamiya said, " W-wait." They look at her.

" You don't have your own car," Akia said, matter-of-factly. Her face became red.

" Really? Amamiya-chi?" Seji asked.

" Then you could ride with me," Takuya said.

" Or she could ride with me," Sho said.

" No way. Ride with me," Seiji said.

" U-ummh, a-ano," she's confused, she doesn't know which to pick.

" Then let's do Jacken," Ryui said.

" Okay!" they agreed.

Seiji won. He leaped to Amamiya and held her hands, " Yehey! Come on, Chiori-chi."

Sho burned with jealousy. He rode his car and went first. The other guys chuckled. Amamiya and Seiji ride the car and drive away.

Sho arrived in the dance center first. He went inside and talked to the receptionist while waiting for the others to come. He was flirting with her when Amamiya and Seiji went in. He saw Amamiya look at them with disgust. He smirked, _Is she jealous?_

But the he saw Seiji still holding Amamiya's hand. He envied Seiji. He walk to them, and once again, he felt everyone's eyes on him and they are whispering about him too.

" The receptionist said that our practice room is in number 189. Our dance instructor is waiting for us," he said.

They went there and saw a big room. The floor is wood and there are two big mirrors in the opposite sides of the walls. They face each other saw that you could see yourself in front and back. There is a cd player and a speaker in one side with different cds. They learned that the choreographer's name is Tanaka Mika.

" We are going to do a warm-up before we start the actual dance practice," she said. " If you want to change clothes first, there is a locker in the next room."

The guys went there to change. Amamiya stayed in the room.

" Sho, you like Amamiya-chi, right?" Seiji asked.

" What?! Of course not," he denied.

" Then, is it okay for me to ask her out?" he said.

He paused, then shrugged, " It's not me to decide." Then he went out of the locker room and into the other room. He saw Amamiya sit in the chair in the corner. He saw her stand and walk to him.

" I can only stay for an hour or two," she said.

" If someone ask you out, do you want to go out with him?" he asked suddenly.

" Huh?" she said.

" No, n-nothing," he said. She stared at him then went back to her seat.

They started the warm-up and the practice. After an hour, they had a break. He got his water bottle and sit next to Amamiya. He gulped his water and then stopped. He closed the seal and put it beside him.

" You are not going yet?" he asked.

" Do you want me to go now?" she asked.

" If you want to," he said, shrugging, as if he doesn't care.

" So you don't want me here, is that it?" she yelled, everyone look at them. She stand and run to the door.

"W-wait, you are mistaken," he said but she's already running outside in the hall way. He tried to follow her but his band mates stopped him. They shake their head.

" Give her some time," Ryui said.

" But she doesn't have any ride. What if she lost or something," he said, worried. He didn't know if he's worried that she will lost or if he will lose her.

" She's big already. Besides, I think she need time," Akia said.

" Uh-huh. You need to go back here and practice, Sho-chi," Seiji said.

He went back and continue his practice. After that, they all went home. When he arrived, he saw that the door opened and he run inside to see if there is a robber. But the house is in order. No forcing to enter or anything. He went inside and looked. He saw Shoko in the kitchen.

" Shoko!" he said, delighted. " You are home."

She laughed, " Yes. Grandma said that I shouldn't miss work. Besides, she said that she's okay and that there are many people who visits her."

He look at her, " Are you hungry? Did you just arrived?"

" I arrived and hour ago and I woke up from sleeping. I am so tired but I don't want to sleep without eating so I thought of cooking," she said.

" Then let's order something," he said.

" Okay," she answered.

Half an hour later, their food arrived. They opened the box of pizza and get sliced each. They sit opposite to each other in the dining table and begin to ravished the food in front of them.

" So, how was your weekend?" she asked.

" I thought you are coming back tomorrow. We did great yesterday and today. Amamiya was so cool. She was a bit scary," he said.

" Really? What about your band mates? Do they welcome her warmly?" she said.

He frowned, " Yeah," then he said, eyes sparkling, " When she arrived yesterday, she wore a pink jumpsuit, so pink that you couldn't take your eyes away from it. Then Takuya laughed at her and she released a dark aura.

" Oh yeah? What happened in your recording? Is it successful?" she asked.

" Yeah. Amamiya -" he didn't finished his sentence when Shoko laughed. She laughed so hard that there are tears in her eyes and she even hold her stomach to stop but with success. He look at her sharply. She stopped but when she cast a glance at him, she started laughing again. She pounded in the sofa's arm. " Why are you laughing?"

" Because every time I asked about something, you always mention Amamiya-san." she said. He blushed furiously. She saw that and laughed again.

" It's not funny," he pouted. " Whatever." He went to his room and shut the door hard. He leaned his back in to it and let his body slipped to the floor. He bended his knees and set his arms in it. He rubbed his face because he felt it hot. _Did I really mention her so many times? _He asked him self.

He remembered what the other guys told him today, then Amamiya entering the cafeteria in her jeans, he flushed again. _Oh no! I am in LOVE?_ No way!

**Kon'nichiwa minna-san, sorry for the late update. I can't type for the last three/four days because I do not have time. We went to my Uncle's wedding last Thursday and we went to the swap meet yesterday.**

**Please look forward to the next chapter. Sho realized his feeling already, but why deny it? And Shoko's back, their time together ended. How can this two people find time to say what they feel for each other. And what is Seiji doing?**

Omake

While Sho went to the center first, Amamiya and Seiji who were in the way talked about a lot of things.

" Amamiya-chi, I heard you are a friend with Mogami-san?" Seiji said.

" Yes. I think of her as a sempai too," she said. " How do you know her?"

" Shoko-san mentioned her before," he answered.

" I don't know that Shoko-san is articulate," she said.

He laughed, " No she's not. She just mentioned it one time when she saw Dark Moon being aired."

" Oh," she said.

" Amamiya-chi, do you want to go out with me?" he asked. She turned her head to him.

" Eh?" she muttered.

" I want to ask you for a date," he said, more clearly.

She gulped, " A-ano, ahmmm."

He glanced at her reflection in the mirror, then put his eyes back in to the road, " You don't need to think about it now. I could have your answer when you are ready."

" A-ah, y-yes," she stammered. She look at the window.

They rode in silence until they arrived in the vicinity.


	5. Voice 5

**Ohayo Gozaimasu minna~san! Today is Sunday and I do not know if I can finish this chapter today. Maybe not, I mean, this is the fifth chapter. Although I ended Kyoko and Tsuruga's story in fifth chap, I don't think that Your heart is mine will end soon, so please look forward for the next chapters.**

In the previous chapter...

" Amamiya-chi, do you want to go out with me?" he asked. She turned her head to him.

" Eh?" she muttered.

" I want to ask you for a date," he said, more clearly.

She gulped, " A-ano, ahmmm."

He glanced at her reflection in the mirror, then put his eyes back in to the road, " You don't need to think about it now. I could have your answer when you are ready."

" A-ah, y-yes," she stammered. She look at the window.

They rode in silence until they arrived in the vicinity.

* * *

_What should I do? _She asked herself. Seiji asked her on a date but she doesn't feel any romantic feeling for him. She like... She shook her head, _No, no, no. _Don't think about him.

She is in the LME that afternoon. She planned on going to Tsuruga's place to see Kyoko but she told them that something came up even though there's nothing.

She went to their locker room and do her other assignments, she doesn't dare to go back to the dance center for fear that Sho will asked questions again.

What the heck happened to that guy? _And what happened to me? _She exploded, she knew. She was hurt that he doesn't seem to care if I go out with another.

She was fixing her table in order when the speaker said, "_ Amamiya Chiori, you have a call from Akatoki Agency, please go to the receptionist in the front lobby or the main office to get your call." _

She sighed. She stand and get the call from the main office. Everyone are whispering. '_ Why does she have a call from that agency?' ' What is she doing here? She's betraying her loyalty' _

She knew that LME and Akatoki agencies are a bit of rival for they both produce magnificent artists, but LME is one step ahead because of Tsuruga-san's popularity.

She picked up the phone and answer it, it's the receptionist, " Fuwa-san's manager, Shoko, arrived today. You will be of no use for them, now." And then she put down the phone.

" What is that?" she shout at the receiver. She's angry, but she need to calm herself. She go back tot he locker room ans sit down in their comfortable sofa. She leaned her head in the sofa's back and closed her eyes.

If Sho's manager, Shoko, is back then that means that Sho doesn't need me anymore. I cannot see him again. That's right, she finished her job. Then she unconsciously reach in her waist. She felt something bulky. She opened her eyes and looked at it. It's the stamp and the stamp book.

_ Yes, that's it! _She exclaimed. She doesn't have his stamp yet, she could see him again. She excitedly put her things in her bag and run to the exit. Then she look at the time in her watch. It's already eleven, Sho will be home now. And she realized that Sho is living with Shoko.

She frowned. They are living together. Her shoulder slumped. What if Shoko and Sho are couple and that they live-in together as actor-manager to hide their relationship?

That's possible, wasn't it? But then, she knew that Sho loved Kyoko-san. She knew that very well. They were childhood friend and Kyoko-san's first love was Sho. _Uggh, this is hard. _

She decided to go home for now. She told her manager to take time off before she started her assignment, Plan: Sub-Manager, so she doesn't have any ride.

She knew that taxi's are rare because of the time, so she need to walk to the subway to get home.

She is walking already when a car stopped in her side. She look at it and saw Tsuruga-san and Kyoko-san.

" Hop in," Tsuruga said.

" Come on, Amamiya-san," Kyoko said. She went out of the car and let her in the back. Then she sit at the front passenger seat again. " It's too late, Amamiya-san. What are you still doing here?"

" And what about you?" she asked and look at Tsuruga in the mirror. He's concentrating in his driving but she knew that he was still listening.

" We went somewhere," Kyoko said, blushing.

She raise an eyebrow, " A date?" she said.

Kyoko blushed more, " W-well, you could say that."

Tsuruga chuckled, " WE ate outside. When you called earlier and told Mogami-san that you cannot go with us, we just went to a restaurant."

" I am sorry about that. I have assignments that I need to finished," she said.

" Amamiya-san, I thought you are a sub-manager for Sho?" Kyoko asked.

Tsuruga's car wavered, " Sho?" he asked.

" Yes. He asked our agency for a sub-manager. The truth is, I don't know why he knew about Love Me," she said. Then she and Tsuruga looked at Kyoko.

" Not me," she said. " Well, how was it? Is Sho the same as always?" she's putting out a menacing aura.

" If 'the same as always' means that he's still a jerk, then, yes, still the same as always," even she started to feel her anger coming out.

" What happened to you?" Kyoko asked.

" What happened to me?" she said.

" Yes, what happened to you? Why do I feel like you hate Sho more than I did?" she said.

She's confused. She doesn't know what Kyoko is talking about. Then she said, " Nothing."

Tsuruga and Kyoko look at each other, eyes meeting and communicating each other.

They arrived at her house,a dn she went out. She said good-bye to them and went inside. She called her mom earlier, she told her that she will be late again.

In her room that night, her phone rang. She look at the caller ID and saw that it came from Seiji. She answered it. " Moshi-moshi?"

" Amamiya-chi, are you still awake? I am sorry to call so late," he said.

" It's okay, I haven't slept yet," she said.

" About the date..." he paused. " Amamiya-chi, pleased consider it okay?"

" Okay," then silenced came. " I will go out with you."

" Really?" he sound so delighted.

" Yes," she said.

" Is it because Shoko-san came back?" he asked silently.

" What is the connection?" she said.

" Well, you will stop becoming Sho's manager right? You cannot be with him again like the other time," he said.

" No, there is nothing like that. It's not about Shoko-san coming back that I decided to go out with you. Seiji-san, I like you," she said.

" I hear 'but'," he said.

" But I loved Sho," she sobbed.

" Oh, Amamiya-chi, I am sorry," he said. ' So I am your rebound?"

"Of course not! We don't have a romantic relationship, Sho and I, so you are not a rebound. Maybe I just need a friend," she said.

" Then I will be your friend," he said. " Good night, then."

" Good night," she closed her phone, and went to sleep.

The next day, she went to Akatoki agency. She used the back exit to enter so that she wouldn't see the awful receptionist again. She went to Sho's room, and when she knocked, she heard someone say to come in.

She opened the door and saw Shoko and Sho closed to each other.

" Amamiya-san, thank you for those days you substitute me," a double meaning, but she let it passed.

She smiled at Shoko and said, "No problem."

" What are you doing here? Has the management forgot to call you yesterday to say that Shoko is back?" Sho said, irritation is in his voice.

She look at him but he's not looking at her, so she look back at Shoko, " Well, I forgot to do one thing yesterday. I am not here when they told me, so I just came today."

" What is it?" Shoko asked.

" You see, Love Me members need a stamp for every assignments they finished. Here is my stamp book," she hand her the booklet.

" Sho, you want to stamp it?" she asked.

" Go on, " he answered, still not looking at them.

" Okay then," she said then stamp it with hundred percent.

" Thank you," she said. " Nice meeting you, good-bye." She reached the door to go but someone behind the opposite side opened it and strike her hard. She stumbled into the floor.

Ryui looked at the thing he hit and saw her in the floor. " Oh gosh, Amamiya-san I am sorry."

The guys helped her to her feet. Seiji held her right arm and let her sit. He said with full of concern, " Are you okay?"

She looked up to him and nodded. She held her head in one hand, " Ow."

" Where did I hit you," Ryui said. He totally regretted it.

" It's okay," she said.

" It's not okay. You were in the floor. The impact must be hard for you to stumble down like that," Takuya said.

They all surround her. She heard Shoko instruct the others to move away from her so that she could breathe. They all obliged. Seiji sat down beside her and took her hands to his. He felt that she was shaking badly. He hugged her and whisper to her ear. He said, " It's alright. It's okay. Do you want me to call a doctor?" She shook her head no.

Sho saw everything, from when she was hit and then into the ground. He saw how Seiji try to calm her down. He cursed in his head, then turn around. He doesn't want to see that.

He said, " Shoko, call a doctor or something."

" Okay," she said.

The other guys are still concerned. They ask if she is alright from time to time. She closed her eyes. The one she want to hold her hands and hug her doesn't seem concern about her. She stand abruptly, Seiji's hand dropped. She look at him, " Thank you for holding me. I am okay now."

" Just wait for the doctor," Shoko said.

" No need," she said.

" But I called him already," she said.

" Please cancel it. I don't need a doctor," she said.

Before Shoko can answer, Sho said, " You need to wait for the doctor to check you. I don't want you in trouble. If you are hit like that, I know that something is going to look like and eggplant when you leave it."

She sat down silently and wait for the doctor. When he arrived, they leaved the room and Sho stayed. They doctor asked her to take off her clothes and point where she hit the most. She look at Sho who is looking at her, " Go on," he said.

She took off her clothes, aware that Sho saw her underwear. She blushed, but it seems that he doesn't mind. He was looking at her arm, and the right part of her body. There are purple bruise in some parts. _So horrible. _She thought. The doctor looked at them. He said that I need to be careful. He said, " you shouldn't lift heavy things with your right arm and be careful not to let something touch the part where it bruised because it will hurt."

She nodded. Then he let her put back her shirt. Then he said, " I need to check up your head too. You need to come to the hospital to see if there is cerebral hemorrhage."

" Doc, what is that?" Sho asked.

" It's a bleeding that occurs in the brain tissue. It is bad if we left it so we need to check her head. I don't have any equipment with me that's why I want you to come."

Sho nodded. He held her hands and helped her get up. He got her things and led her to the door, opening it for her. Everyone is waiting for them. He said that they need to go to the hospital. Everyone panicked.

" Don't panicked," he said, his voice is trembling, " The doctor only need to check her head."

" We will come," Akia said.

They arrived at the hospital. She was riding with Sho and he helped her again.

" I could walk by myself," she said.

" I don't want you to lose consciousness again," he said.

" I didn't lose my consciousness," she said. " I stumbled into the floor."

" The same," he said. " Are you really eating well or sleeping well?"

" Of course," she said. The doctor asked her if they could scan her head. They did all medical thing and then asked for her to tell the result. Surprisingly, Sho came with her.

" There is no need to worry," he start. " There is no problem in your head. You should visit again if you feel something weird, like headache."

" Okay, Doctor. Thank you," she said.

Sho shook his hand. They told the others the good news.

Once they were back in the agency, everyone sigh in relief. Sho was still holding her hands though.

" I am sorry," Ryui apologized again.

" No need, I'm okay," she assured him. " I need to go now."

" I will drive you," Sho said.

She shook her head, " Sorry, but I want Seiji to drive me."

Seiji look at her, " Okay." He grinned.

" Bye, thank you," she said again.

When they go, the people who were left looked at Sho.

" What?" he asked.

" You let Seiji go with her?" Ryui said.

" I think Seiji like Amamiya," Takuya said.

" Aren't you jealous?" Akia asked.

" You like Amamiya?" Shoko asked.

He looked at them. " No way."

" That's sad. I think Amamiya like you," Takuya uttered.

" If she like me, she wouldn't ask Seiji to drive her home, right?" he said sarcastically.

" I heard that Seiji asked her out," Akia said.

" Really? Seiji did? What is Amamiya's answer?" Ryui said.

" I don't know," he said. Then he looked at Sho. " If you don't move, how can you have her?"

" I don't like to have her," he denied.

" Sho, we could see that you like her," he said.

Sho ignored them. " What is the schedule?" He asked Shoko.

" You are dropping the subject?" she asked.

" You too?" he said, then went out.

He knew that this day will come, he just didn't know that it will be too soon. Yes, he love Amamiya already. It's been...what.. two weeks when he met her. When he saw her that afternoon, waiting for Kyoko to arrive and instead he did. Her strange reaction to him, like he didn't hear about him nor know his song until he met him. She doesn't even praise him like the other girls did. Maybe he find her as a challenge. The reason why he's so attentive to her. He even forgot that he confessed to Kyoko. Gosh, he _forgotten_ Kyoko.

He need to talk to Kyoko again. He need to have her blessing. He thought that he love her until he saw her friend. And Amamiya respect Kyoko, that means he need Kyoko's approval. He thought it through.

That night, he think about what he will say to Kyoko once he see her.

* * *

**Guys. This is the fifth chapter. Thank you for reading my stories up until now. I am so happy. Please review it. I would like to hear you comments about it. Do not worry, I will not have a feat if you told me that it's suck. Joke. I want an honest comment. If there is something off, please point it out.**

Omake

" Kyoko-san, what should I do?" Amamiya asked Kyoko. The three of them are in their usual hang-out.

" What, what happened?" Moko asked. **Hello guys, nice meeting you again. The writer totally forgot about me for the last few days. I didn't even appear until now.**

" See, there something happening to you. And I knew that Sho is involve," Kyoko said.

She blushed, " Kyoko-san, I.. I.. I l-lov-" she didn't finished her sentence.

" You love him?!" Moko and Kyoko asked, shouting.

" What did you eat? You knew he's a jerk," Kyoko said.

" Amamiya-san, why did you let him in? That's hard. He's an egotistical b***rd and I think that with his very large pride, as large as a house, you cannot make him say he love you," Moko said.

She sobbed, " I know. I know. Gosh, I'm so stupid."

The two girls hugged her. " Don't worry. I will kicked Sho in his behind if he hurt you," Kyoko said.

Amamiya went home with red eyes from crying. Tomorrow, she and Seiji are going out in a date. _What should I wear? _She asked herself, while drifting to the arms of dreams and fantasies and nightmares.


	6. Voice 6

**Hello! Guys! I'm really sorry if I update late sometimes. I will try to write more. Please understand eurielle-sama. I can't go in front of the computer while there are other people in here so I just write when nobody one is around, and that's rare because they were always here.**

**6th Chapter**

** Sho, what's happening with you? And Seiji and Amamiya on a date? Please look forward to this chapter.**

Once again, it's been a week since she last saw Sho and the others. Her date with Seiji was postponed. He told her that Sho has readying for his concert and they need the band for their practice. She thought, _Why does he need a band if they already record the song? _Apparently, Sho wanted the band to perform with him, which they always do in his earlier concert. Except, this time, Sho wants all of his band mates to be present until the actual concert.

Because of that, their date never happened. Seiji called her to tell her that they are going to a date after the concert, and the concert is this week. Everyone in Tokyo, girls most, are going. They talked all about it. She even saw the commercial and some clip of Sho's promotional video.

And she got a tickets, three tickets from Seiji. Yes, from SEIJI, not Sho. It seems that Sho forgot about her already, like she's someone he met and then lose interest with.

Seiji told her that she have to come and bring her friends. The truth is, she doesn't know who to invite. She became friends with her Box 'R' bully group and they really wanted to go. But she want to go with Moko and Kyoko. Though she knew that those two held a grudge against Sho because of what happened the last time they were together in their usual girl's night out, Amamiya really like to be with them when she see him again so that she could have the courage to face him.

The concert will be held this Thursday night and it's already Wednesday. She haven't talk to Moko and Kyoko yet. _Gosh, this is a problem. What if those two has something to do tomorrow? What if Kyoko and Tsuruga has a date? And Moko, I knew that she has a big family, what if they need her there?_

She really need to talk to them. She dialed their numbers and call them. She called Moko first.

" Hello?" Moko said.

" Moko-san? Ahmm, you see, I want to talk about something, in person. Are you in LME today?" she asked.

" Yeah," she said. " I happen to passed by."

" Really? Is Kyoko-san there?' she asked nervously.

" What? What happened to you? Of course she's here. Where are you?" she said, panicking.

" No don't worry, I'm okay. Please wait for me in the coffee shop downstairs. Ask Kyoko-san to go with you, I want to tell you something," she said.

" You better explain why you are nervous," Moko said. " Okay, I'll tell her. The usual spot." She's telling her that they are going to wait in their usual spot in the shop.

" Yes, thank you," she closed her phone. She sighed. She really need to explain huh?

She went to LME and to the coffee shop inside it. She saw Kyoko and Moko and... Tsuruga-san? She walked to them

" Hi," she said. Then she look at Tsuruga, with her eyes questioning.

" He couldn't part with Kyoko-san," Moko said.

Ren chuckled when Kyoko blushed. " I just love her so much," he said. Holding Kyoko's hand.

Kyoko jerked his hands. " What are yo doing... in such place." She blushed furiously.

Amamiya laughed. These two are always sweet.

" What do you want to tell us, Amamiya-san?" Kyoko asked.

" Ahmm, a-ano," she look at Tsuruga.

" Okay, okay," he stood. " He kissed Kyoko's cheek. " Wait for me, sweetheart."

Kyoko smiled at him, " Okay," she said.

Ren went to the bar counter in the front of the coffee shop, where they offer a glass of champagne. _Why is a champagne in a coffee shop?_

" Well, what is it?" Kyoko turn to her.

" Seiji, give me a tickets," she babbled.

" Seiji?" they both asked, wondering who is that.

" Ahmm, he's.. he is someone I met when I substitute as Sho's manager," she stammered.

" Oh? So you met other guy?" Moko teased.

She flushed, " Y-yeah."

" Is this Seiji one of Sho's band mate?" she asked. Kyoko haven't met them before, even when they lived together, she didn't have the courtesy to meet every one of them.

" Yeah, he's the keyboardist," she said. Then she look at her hands in her lap.

" So this Seiji gave you tickets and want you to come in Sho's concert and you guys are going to a date after that," Moko said, curious.

" No, not really. He gave me three tickets and told me to bring my friends," she look at them.

" You want us to come?!," she shrieked.

" Well, yes," she said. " Please, Moko-san, Kyoko-san," she said.

" No way," Moko said. " Even though I haven't met that Sho yet, I could feel that I need to avoid him already. And the way you told me stories about how arrogant he was, I don't feel like meeting him."

She looked at them pleadingly, " I know, me too. I don't really like to see him again, but Seiji is my friend and I wouldn't like to let him down just because I hate to see their voice lead."

Kyoko think for a little while, then look at her, " We understand, I don't have anything to do tomorrow. But can Ren come with us?"

" O-of course, but I just have three-" she didn't finish what she's saying.

" Don't worry, I am not coming," Moko said.

" Eh? But Moko-san, I want you to come," she said.

" With Tsuruga-san there, you wouldn't need me," she said.

" But," she looked at her hands, " O-okay."

" It's not that I don't understand, or that I don't like to be there to help you face him, but," she look away.

" You have your own date?" she said. Then she smiled when Moko blushed. " Okay, I understand."

" Who is your boyfriend?" Kyoko asked, teasing.

" N-no one," she said.

" Oh come on, tell us," she said. She's a bit relieved that the subject was off of her.

" It's not Hiou-kun, right?" Kyoko said.

" Of course not! I would not date someone younger than me," she said.

" Hmm, really?" she murmured with that teasing voice again.

" Kyoko-san, why do you always teased Moko-san about Hiou-kun?" she asked. She met the little guy one time, and she thought that the guy is too short for his age.

" This is a secret of mine but I saw Hiou-kun looking at her with those intense eyes of his. He definitely like her," she whispered, squealing.

" Hmm, really?" she asked.

" What are you guys whispering about?" Moko said, irritated.

" Nothing," she said quietly.

" So you are going to come Kyoko-san?" she asked.

" Yeash," she said. " I'll come and make Sho see that me and Tsuruga-san are lovey-dovey."

" Ehh? That's it? Because of that?" Moko said, totally bored.

" Well, what else am I going to do there? I definitely don't like to see Sho," she said, pouting.

" Hmmm," she inclined her head to the right, thinking. " I definitely need to go there so that Seiji can see that I came."

" This Seiji of yours wouldn't see you even if you go in front," Moko said. " You will just let Sho see you, and I doubt if Tsuruga-san wants to be in a large crowd of people, nit when he's an idol himself."

She gasped, " I didn't think that. You're right. Tsuruga-san wouldn't like that." She panicked. " then, what should we do?" She looked at Kyoko.

" Where does this concert will be held at?" she asked.

" Uhmm, let's see," she said, then look for the tickets in her bag.

" You don't even know where it held?" Moko asked.

" It's not like that. It's just I haven't decided yet," she said.

" Decided on what?" they asked.

She looked away, " A-ano, at that time, I don't really know what to do. I got a tickets from Seiji last Friday, it was given to me by some messenger. He said that I should let some friends to come with me. Ah here it is!" She looked at the tickets. Moko gets it from her.

" Tokyo Dome, eh? They think that there will be many people to come?" she said sarcastically.

" Don't be like that. Even you could say that Sho's song are good," she said, reaching for the tickets.

" Yeah," Kyoko said quietly. She looked on the window, then back. " Back then, I thought that too. BUT NOW! Never, I will never acknowledge Fuwa Sho!"

" Ehh!" she said. " Calm down, Kyoko-san."

" You know, you should," Moko said.

" Huh? What do you mean?" Kyoko pouted.

" Kyoko.." she said, evil aura rising. Her eyes became sharp. " If you want to defeat Sho, you need to observe him. I don't mean to be obsessed..."

" Obsess?!" Kyoko howled.

" Don't howl. I am not talking about that. You need to see how he changed, Kyoko-san," she said.

" Changed?" Kyoko and Amamiya asked.

" Yes, his song and the way he sings it were much different from before. And I tell you, it became more better," she said. Putting her right hand on her cheek.

" A-a-ah," Kyoko looked down. " I think so too. But I cannot back down."

" Yeah," she said. Then she look at Amamiya. " You too, you should not back down."

" Huh? On what?" Now that they are talking about Kyoko's relationship, or non-relationship?, with Sho, she couldn't stop the pain that crept in her heart.

" If you love him, don't back down. Tell him how you feel," she said.

" And don't be like me, okay?" Kyoko smiled at her. " You should love him, but don't let him abuse you. If that will come, I'm really going to break his bones."

" I'll try," she said.

" Okay, I'm going to see Hiou-kun now, bye," Moko said.

They chuckled, " I guess Tsuruga-san can't wait either." She said, while standing.

" Uh-huh, I think so too," Kyoko said. " Good luck with him, Amamiya-san."

She hugged her, " Kyoko..."

" He's my first love, I thought so, until I saw how he really treated me. But I know that somewhere deep in his heart, he love me too, but I think, it's only as a sister and a friend." She said. Then look into her eyes. " Don't give up on him."

She stood there, watching as Kyoko go to Tsuruga-san's side. _Yes, Kyoko-san will definitely __forgive him one day, because she already learned how to love... truly love._

She went home and changed clothes.

" Mom," she called.

" Yes, dear?" her mom appeared from the kitchen.

" I'm going out," she said. Kissing her mom's cheek.

" Again? I thought you are going to stay here until afternoon," she said.

" I want to walk in the mall. Do you want to come?" she asked.

" No, no. It's okay. I'll just ask your manager to accompany me," she said.

" My manager is here?" she said.

" Yeah," she said,

" Hi, Amamiya-san," her manager said.

" Hello, long time no see," she hugged the old woman who embraced her back.

" Go on, dear. Leave us old lady behind," her mom nudged her.

" Ah, okay, ja," she said.

She wen to the mall as she told her mom. Sometimes it's boring when you don't have anything to do. The show where she is a cast started airing already, and the crew has two-day break from filming. It's not like she's the lead or anything, but they are doing all the leads' part, before they finished the touches with them, second cast-actors.

She walked around the mall twice, then buy a Coke from the vending machine outside and sit on one of the benches.

She sighed. She's really bored. She look at the sky. So blue, and the clouds moved so slowly. It makes her calm. Then someone block her view. Her eyes grew large.

" W-what," she said. She moved a little over, hurriedly.

" Hah," Sho said. " So you're here."

" What are you doing here?" she asked.

" This place is not yours.." he said, then smirked.

" Of course, I know!" she yelled.

" So you are coming in my concert?" he asked.

" Y-yeah, so what?" she asked, not looking at him.

" Really huh?" he said. " Why?"

" You are asking me why I am going on your concert?" she asked incredulously.

" Yeah," he look at her seriously.

Thump. " B-because Seiji-san is expecting me," she said.

" Oh. So it's because of Seiji. Are you guys going out?" he asked. His voice seems became hard.

She gulped, " What is this to you anyway? Why are you asking that to me?"

" Nothing," he said. Then he throw the can in the bin. " See you."

He looked angry. But why? Is it because he learned that I am going to his concert for the sake of seeing someone else? She looked down. She wondered if Sho liked her too. He doesn't seem to. Her tears flowed. _Wahh.. tears? But why? _She sobbed, and sobbed. She put her hands on her face. She knew that everyone who passed by were looking at her but she doesn't care.

After that, she stand and began to walk again. Her tears were already dried. She looked at one of the shops in the mall. A dress caught her eyes. She went in and approach it. She touch the dress' skirt. So beautiful. It's a spaghetti strap dress, and the length is above the knees, not long but not short.

She looked at the price, it's a bit expensive. She turned her back before she regret buying it.

" You want that?" a voice said. She stopped, then turned.

" What are you doing here again?" she asked. Sho was leaning on the shop's entrance. He's not wearing his disguise anymore and every girl look at him and squealed. Some tried to have his autograph and he granted it to them. He walked to her like a prince. Smiling and looking cool.

She raised her brows, " What's with you?"

They not only talked about him but they talked about her too. What the heck? Someone is even glaring at her. They even insulted her clothes.

" If you want that, I could buy it for you," he said.

" No, thank you," she start walking to the exit. Sho stopped her by holding her arm. " What.."

" Come on, just try it," he asked the saleswoman to take off the dress from the mannequin and told her to put it on.

Because she doesn't want to make a scene, she agreed to do it. She went to the fitting room and put on the dress. She look at her reflection in the mirror inside and she gulped. The dress fit nicely. Her curves she thought she didn't have seems fuller somehow, and her boobs..! Gosh.. she blushed. She couldn't have this, too revealing. She'll lose her innocence when she put this on.

" Come out and let me see," Sho said.

" N-no. I think it's not good on me," she said.

" Let me see," he said.

She emerged from the fitting room. She heard everyone gasped. Sho gulped, she saw that. His Adam's apple just moved. She looked away.

" You're.. beautiful," he said. She blushed.

" Miss, could you get this dress for her," he said.

" Sho, Sho, no. I couldn't have this. I cannot get anything from you," she said.

" It's a gift," he insisted.

" No, even if it's a gift," she said. She shook her head no.

Sho looked at her quietly. He thought that she's really beautiful, stunning, but she's someone who couldn't wear things that she never buy herself.

" Let me buy it for you," he said. " Please."

" You don't know how to say 'please'," she said.

" I just said it," he said. " I want to buy this for you."

" Fine!" she said. She went back to the fitting room and changed back to her jeans. She gave the dress to the saleswoman.

" Come," Sho said. He offered his hands.

She hold it grudgingly. She really hate it when someone manipulate her like this. She doesn't know how he could do it. Maybe his eyes, or the way he smile. No, maybe because of my heart. I just so love him.

They went out of the shop. Sho still holding her hand, the other hand carrying the shopping bag.

" You cried, don't you? He asked.

She gasped, _How did he know that?_

" Your eyes were red," he answered on her unspoken question.

" W-well, I didn't. Some dust when in my eyes," she denied.

" Hmm," he murmured.

" You don't believe me?" she said.

" Why should I? Do you think you could lie at me?" he asked.

She looked away, guilty, " So what if I did?"

" You cried because of me, is that it?" he said, stopping and letting her sit beside him in the bench. Once in while, somebody was approaching them to ask for picture with him or an autograph signature.

" And why do you think it's because of you?" she asked.

" Because I was a jerk and that let you cry," he said.

" I know, you couldn't stop me from crying even though you were there," she said.

" Uh-huh. That's one of my problem. I seem to do that with Kyoko too," he said quietly.

She look at him. He nodded. " I guess it's because I don't want to boast that I have a loving parents in front of her. She.. her childhood was different. Her mom, well, I don't really know her mom, but she's someone who hurt Kyoko deeply."

" You hurt her too," she said.

" I guess I did," he said, sounding sad. " I could say that I didn't mean every word I said at that time, but I know that I don't have any right to say that. Kyoko, is, was a dear friend of mine, but I ignored her, ignored her feeling for me."

" You love her?" she asked. If he did, what is her right to stop his feelings?

" Yes, I did," he said. " And I realized it when everything was over."

" You regretted it that much?" she said.

" At first, no. I don't really care if she goes back to Kyoto or do whatever she wants. But then I saw her, a different her. Someone I knew but I don't, and I lose it," he said.

" Have you talk to her?" she asked.

" The day we first met was the last day I met her. I am trying to contact her, but I don't have time because of the concert," he said.

" She's coming with me," she said, Sho look at her, " She'll be in the concert too. You can talk to her."

" I guess, I should," he said. " Come on, are you going home?"

" Yeah, I'll just walk," she said.

" No way. Ride with me. I can drive you," he said. She followed. She couldn't do anything. She's tired and hurt. He still love her best friend. _Don't think about it._

" So Seiji asked you on a date?" he asked.

" Yeah," she answered.

" He's sure fast. You agreed?" he asked again.

" Uh-huh," she answered.

" Is it fun?" he said.

" We haven't gone out yet. We postponed it because of the concert," she said.

" I guess, it's my fault again," he said.

" Huh?" she looked at him.

" I mean, if it's not for my concert, then you two have already had a date," his voice seems so low, so sad.

" Well, not really. It's his job to be your keyboardist and I know that he really like playing the keyboard," she said.

" Yeah, he do," he said. " Amamiya-san, you like him?"

" Seiji? His a good friend," she said.

" Only a friend?" he asked.

" Yeah," she look outside the window. She couldn't bear the silence that came next.

" Maybe we should go out too," he said, and she look at him. He's smiling. A true smile.

" You should smile more often," she uttered, then gasped.

" But I always do?" he said.

" I know you do, but it seems so fake, a practice smile," she said. He looked at her, she blushed.

" Yeah, maybe," he said. " So, what about it?"  
"It?" she asked.

" You want to go out with me?" he asked.

" I think I already did," she said.

" What do you mean?" he asked.

" Today," she said.

" Yeah, today," he smiled again. She look away. She really like it when he smile, she doesn't want to become obsessed with it.

" Then what about a second one?" he asked. " I didn't know that this was a date."

" O-okay," she said.

They arrived at her house. He seemed to remember where it was.

" Good night," she said.

" Good night," he said, then leaned down on her. He kissed her.

" Aah," she gasped, and pushed him.

She run to her house and banged the door. She heard his car move away. _What was that? And.. did she just agree to go on a date with him?_

**Minna~ san! This is the sixth chapt. Wahh! And there's a kiss from the two. It seems that their relationship is already progressing. I hope it will be a good chapt next time.**


	7. Voice 7 Short

**Hi minna~san! I think I can make this chapter short. I am sorry if I planned to do that. Sometimes it's too boring to read a long one.**

**Did Sho asked for date? What will Amamiya going to do? And what about Seiji?**

**Sorry guys, if this one became a love triangle, suddenly. :)**

Amamiya called Seiji and asked him if he could see her. Seiji agreed to meet her in one of the coffee shops in downtown Tokyo.

When they met, the two of them ordered their own favorite coffee drinks, Frappucino for Amamiya and Latte for Seiji.

Seiji looked at her and found that she was fidgeting, he asked her if something's wrong. Amamiya said that everything is fine.

Seiji still looked at her suspiciously. He knew that Amamiya will somehow broke of their friendship or something.

He said to her that he knew what she's going to say and do today, so she shouldn't be nervous. But because of that, Amamiya became more nervous and guilty.

She told him that they couldn't go out, to have a date, because she.. she doesn't feel any romantic feeling for him. Seiji knew that. At first, he's just teasing Sho that's why he ask Amamiya to go out with him, but he learned things about Amamiya that made him fell in love with her.

Of course he couldn't say that now, or maybe he could. He told her what he truly feels about him. She flushed. She didn't know what to do. Seiji hold her hands, she flinched.

He told her that he could bury his feelings for the sake of their friendship. Amamiya know that his confession changed everything but she knew that she doesn't want to lose their friendship.

Seiji told her that he knew who she liked, loved. And that he support her. He wish her good luck.

He said that he hoped that Sho will realized his feelings so that he can tell her.

Amamiya shake her head, she doesn't believe that Sho will like her, or love her. She said that it would be impossible for Sho to love her.

Seiji told her that she should believe because he could see how Sho look at her.

After this day, the two separated as friends, and their date was this one, only this, but it made Seiji happy.

**Sorry for making it too short. It feels like it's an omake or something. ;) This chapter was about Seiji and Amamiya's friendship, I know that from this chapter, Seiji will not come out again, or maybe I could put him in one of the chapter's omake.**


	8. Voice 8

**Hi minna~san. Gosh, the last one was too short. But I will make this one long a bit. Sho, are you going to take an action or not? Well, we will know from this chapter so, sit back and read.**

In the previous chapter, Amamiya told Seiji that she cannot go on a date with him for she doesn't think of him as more than a friend. Luckily, Seiji accepted it because he knew that Amamiya loved Sho. With this, the two had become friends.

"Amamiya-san, tonight is the night," Kyoko told her. She and Tsuruga went to Amamiya's house to get her for tonight's concert. Amamiya wore the dress that Sho bought for her. It was very beautiful on her. The spaghetti strap is made of braided fabric. The cleavage pert of the chest seems too low so she put on a little drape on her shoulders. The above the knee skirt of the dress revealed her long shapely legs and with half of her hair tied up, her beautiful neck is showed. She wore a flat sandals, a pink and black one, just like the dress, it's a new one too.

" Wow," Kyoko said. " You're so pretty with that dress and get-up, where did you bought it?"

" Forgive her for asking such things," Tsuruga said.

" No, it's okay," she assured, then smiled at Kyoko. " Besides we are the same girls and to know where to buy dress to make a man, her man, appreciate her is what girls do."

" Kyoko, doesn't need to dress up for me," he said, grinning. " She's already beautiful in my eyes."

Kyoko blushed, " What are you guys babbling about? Come on and we are already late."

" No way, and even if we are late, our seats are VIPs, so we don't need to worry," she said.

" How did you get VIP passes?" Kyoko asked, apparently shocked.

" The keyboardist gave me the tickets, right?" she said. " Besides, I didn't even know about it till I looked at it again this morning to be sure."

" Well then, let's go," Ren said.

They rode in Ren's car. When they arrived at the venue, Ren parked his car in the parking lot while the two girls emerged from the car in front of the entrance. They waited for Ren to come and then they all went inside. The line is long, and Amamiya thought, _He's really popular with the girls. _It's because there were more girls in the dome.

When someone spotted Ren, there were an excitement in the entrance, but the guards who were guarding the place help them come in swiftly. The ticket collector asked for the tickets, and even she wondered why Tsuruga Ren was in such a place with two girls. Amamiya handed her the tickets and went to the seats that are for them.

The truth is, concert in Japan doesn't need seats, but if the concert is long, the audience may need to sit down. Everyone has a light or something like in star wars, except it's not a sword, a glow stick, maybe. They let glow and when the singer sing, talk or introduce, the crowd will wave the stick.

It's not that you need to, but it shows some support. And they seem no to yell. They just sing along with singer, and it feels like you are in a choir or something, but more noisier, more louder. But still, it's beautiful, and the singer in front is beautiful. She wondered what will Sho tell her if she said that he's beautiful. Maybe he'll go berserk or something. For a man to be called beautiful..heh. She grinned at the thought. Still, he's super cool. When she was his manager, it feels like it is normal that she stayed beside him, but when she's on the audience seats, watching him perform, you could understand the feeling of the fans that couldn't be near him.

She sighed. The truth is, she felt like she's one of the girls who were singing along, and sometimes calling him out. She looked at Ren beside her, Kyoko said that Ren is not very fond of music but she thinks that Ren is holding on in his seat. She then look at Kyoko and found her staring at Sho. There was this expression on her face that Amamiya doesn't want to name. She knew that by asking Kyoko-san, she'd risking her love on Sho, but she trust Kyoko and she knew that Kyoko love Tsuruga-san so she woudn't betray him. When she looked back at Tsuruga, he was looking at Kyoko, she saw him smiled and take Kyoko's hand. Kyoo looked at him and she could see the love in her eyes, and the love he has for her too.

She relaxed. She doesn't want to be the reason of these two lover's relationship. She wouldn't forgive herself if the two broke up because of her. But then, she knew that there love for each other is stronger than waves and tides of the sea and ocean.

She wondered if someone who looked at Kyoko with full of ove will one day come, and look at her like that too. Full of love, understanding, and faithfulness. She looked at Sho on the stage. He's singing a love song. She gasped when his eyes met hers. She didn't dare to look away. It feels as if he's singing the song for her. But then he looked in the other side, cutting his gaze from her.

As he continue on singing, Amamiya was lost in loneliness that enveloped her. Sho will not going to be hers, even if miracle happen. He's so above her. From the place where she's at, she's feels as if she's just one of the girls who were swarming around him to catch his attention.

When the concert was finished, Sho announced that there were three days signing/ autograph in the front lobby of a well-known mall. He said that he would expect them to be there. Kyoko and Tsuruga went in the parking lot. She told them that they must go first for she's going to the restroom.

Sho is so happy that his concert was finished and he's also happy because he saw Amamiya, except it lessens when he saw Kyoko and Tsuruga beside her. He was somewhat angry that the two went in his concert but it seems that they were not even listening in his song.

He sighed, then lumped in the sofa. He's so tired. He closed his eyes for a bit but then he remembered Amamiya and he really wanted to talk to her. He went out from the backstage and saw that there were only few people in the vicinity. He scanned the surroundings but saw no Amamiya.

_Maybe she already went home and didn't wait for me to talk to her, _he thought. The last time he saw her, he could feel that she love him, but he was not sure that's why he wanted to ask her.

The other day, Seiji told him that Amamiya doesn't want to date him. Heck! The man cried, apparently, he love Amamiya. When Sho remembered that, he felt guilty. He doesn't even know if he really love Amamiya or if he's just challenged by her, but what is this feeling when she mentioned that someone, other by him, asked her on a date? Is it jealousy? Love? He really doesn't know.

He scanned the place again, and there she is, coming out from a hallway that looks like a way to the restroom. He walk to her but she was already treading to the exit.

" Wait!" he shouted. " Amamiya! Wait!" She looked back and saw him. She stopped into a halt and stood there.

When he approached her, she was frowning. He grabbed and hugged her. His chin settled in her crown. He wrapped his arms around her. He felt her hands hold on his shirt then her arms hugged his torso. He sighed in relief, she hugged him back.

He was enjoying the moment when voices were drawing near. " Ahem, Ahem," they snickered.

" What are you guys doing in the middle of the dome?" Ryui said.

They stepped away from each other and turned crimson. Amamiya was so embarrassed that she became so clumsy. She stumbled in her own feet and if Sho is not holding her arm, she'll go down.

The guys were looking at them. They were curios about what they saw.

" Soooo," Ryui elongated the word. " Are you guys going out?"

" What no way!" Sho denied.

" No way! Never!" Amamiya shouted at the same time. Then they looked at each other before they avoid each others gaze.

The hugged they just shared was something magical, and they both know that. They felt it. But it's hard to say if they are going out or not.

" What do you have here?" he heard a voice say. They all looked from where it came from. Kyoko and Tsuruga are there.

" Great job, Sho," she said. " Your concert is a bang!"

He smirked, " I didn't know you like it. And you came too."

" Don't be so arrogant, Sho. It's not that I came here for you. I came to meet Seiji." Kyoko said.

" Huh?" the guy whose name was mentioned asked, confused. He look at Kyoko.

" Amamiya told me about you," she said, grinning.

Amamiya sneered, " It's not like that. They asked about you when I brought up your name in one of our conversation."

" It's not my fault," Kyoko said, she locked her right arm in Ren's left. " It's because I was curios."

Amamiya rolled her eyes, " Whatever."

" So, are we going home?" Tsuruga asked, impatient.

The girls stared at him before putting their gaze back at Sho and his band. They were silent for a moment.

" I need to talk to Sho," Kyoko said.

" What?" he asked.

" Privately, please. It's about the thing we talked about before," she said. She looked up at Ren, and he understand.

Sho escort Kyoko at the backstage. The ones who were left looked at each other akwardly.

" W-well, I think Tsuruga-san and I will wait for Kyoko outside," Amamiya said.

" Then come on," he muttered.

" Bye, Amamiya-san," the guys said. She kissed them on the cheek.

When Tsuruga and Amamiya were outside. They walked to the parking lot and sit in one of the benches that were installed there for people who take a break or something.

" What do you think they are talking about?" Tsuruga said. He knew that Kyoko love him, but Sho was her first love, and he knew that Sho did everything just so Kyoko will forever remember him. He doesn't doubt Kyoko's love, what he didn't trust is Sho.

" Maybe, about that day when Sho asked for forgiveness," amamiya said quietly. Tsuruga remembered that day. Sho smirked as if saying that it's only a little time until he could get Kyoko back. Me gritted his teeth. He really hated that guy even if he acted cool every time he is around.

" Are you two in relationship?" he asked. If Amamiya-san and Sho are in a relationship, maybe Kyoko will become his completely. He knew that sometimes he's very possessive when it comes to Kyoko but she is his first love, since that day he met her when they were children of ten and six.

Amamiya blushed, " N-no."

" You love him," he commented.

" Y-yeah," she murmured. Then she looked up. " Don't worry. Kyoko-san love you the most."

He turned red, embarrassed that he was found out fishing. " I hope Sho will come to realize that you are a great girl for him."

" Keh, I don't know about that. The guy is so dense," she said, shaking her head.

" I don't know, but I feel that Kyoko will be in peace after this talked with Sho," he said, looking at the sky above. He noticed that there were little stars. He wants Kyoko to see many stars. He thought that they could go in Kyoto. If they can have a time for traveling, and he hope that they do, he want to go back to that place where they first met.

" Yeah. A peace," Amamiya said. " And I wish that Kyoko-san will become happy."

" Uh-huh," he whispered, " I think she is."

" Yes, she is," she said, smiling.

They wait for Kyoko for about half an hour. When she appeared, she was with Sho.

" I'll drive Amamiya," Sho said. " We still have something to talk about."

" Do you want to stay, Amamiya-san?" Kyoko asked.

" Yeah," she answered. He hugged Kyoko and Tsuruga and said good-bye.

She looked at Sho when the two went in their way. " What do you want to talked about?"

" About what Kyoko and I talked about," he answered.

" I don't need to know what you and Kyoko-san talked about. It's private and I don't want to upset her if you tell me things that I don't need to here," she said.

" But it's about you," he said, serious. She looked at him.

" Me?" she asked, dumbfounded.

" Yes," he uttered, then led her to sit down. " Amamiya, Kyoko and I, we became friends, again."

" Good for you," she said. " So she did forgive you?"

" Yes, in one condition though," he said, smiling.

She lifted a brow, " And what's that?"

" That I wouldn't, shouldn't hurt you," he answered.

" What is it about me? Why are you going to hurt me?" she asked, bewildered. He's planning to hurt her? How dare he. She sobbed, then cried hard.

" Gosh," he said. " Don't cry. I am not even finish talking." He touch her hand, she jerked it.

" She said that if I hurt you, then friendship would be broken. But Amamiya-san, I don't know how I could hurt you, but then you were already crying so maybe I did something to hurt you.

She laughed, " You arrogant man, you are so dense!"

" Huh?" he said, confused. Isn't she crying awhile ago? Why is she laughing now?" Well, so what did I do to hurt you?"

" You didn't hurt me," she said.

" Then why did you cry?" he asked, frustrated.

" Sho-san," she said, getting his attention. " How do you feel about me?"

" F-feel? What do you mean 'feel'?" he asked.

" W-what is your feelings for me?" she said, embarrassed.

" You, uh, uhmm.." he didn't know what to say.

" No, forget about that," she said, sadness locked in her voice. " Come on, I need to go back home already." She stood and walked but he stopped her by reaching for her hands. She looked back at him. He was looking directly at her. His eyes full of many feeling that she couldn't read.

He pulled her to him and make her sit in his laps. He held her face with his hand while the other hand still in her arms to keep her at bay. The he kissed her. She gasped, and he deepened the kiss. " Let me in," he said.

He put his tongue in, and played it with hers. She gasped again for air. They kissed for a whole minute, but it feels eternity for both of them. When he pulled back, they were both gasping for air.

" Whew," he gasped. " T-that's amazing."

" W-w-why?" she asked.

" Why?" he repeated. " Because, I love you."

She stared at him. She couldn't believe that he dropped the L-word just like that.

" Are you shocked?" he asked, brows knitting. " You.. you don't love me?"

" I.. I..I..." she's still speechless. Her mind was blank. Did that registered right?

He dipped his face on her neck and then sniffed. " What are you doing?" she shrieked.

" I love you," he repeated. " I love you."

She sobbed. She clung to him, hugging him. " Hey, hey, why are you crying again?"

" I love you too," she answered. He stiffened. Then he relaxed before hugging her back.

" I know. I know," he said. " I saw it, I just denied it. But I love you." he said.

" Its cause you are dense," she blamed him.

" It's not my fault," he said. " It's because you hide it well."

" That's not my problem though." she said.

" What about Seiji?" he asked. " I already made peace with Kyoko."

" We decided to become friends," she said.

" Only friends?" he asked, doubting.

She knocked him off, " You're doubting me? I talked to him already. We are just friends now and then."

" Yeah," he said. " I talked to him too."

" You did?" she said, happiness in her voice.

" Uh-huh," he said. " Because I see how he love you too."

" Well, duh. I am lovable," she chuckled.

" Hmmp," he said.

" You still love Kyoko-san?" she asked.

" I do," he said, she stiffened. " As a friend, a sister. I always think about myself, I don't deserve her. Besides I love you already."

" When?" she asked.

" When?" he said.

" When did you realized that you love me instead of Kyoko-chan?"

" When you walked in with your jeans and blouse. The day that you wanted to go home early and I snapped." he said.

" Yeah?" she chuckled. " I love you when you came to get me instead of Kyoko-san."

" The first time we met?" he teased.

" I didn't recognize the feeling until you took off your glasses." she confessed.

He laughed refreshingly, " Let's go on a date." Then he kissed her again.

That night, Amamiya didn't go home. :)

**I finished the story. Sorry guys this is the end. I hope you liked it. Next story is about Moko-san and …. hahaha please guess. Write your guess in your review or PM me about it. ;) I hope that you'll like the next story. **


End file.
